OQ Prompt Party - Day 7
by MMK96
Summary: OQ Prompt Party - Day 7, Prompts #101 & 28.


**Hey! This is my first entry for this week. It's a combination of #28 it's cold and OQ share a blanket and #101 Kissing in the rain. Huge shoutout to Jen and Beth for putting up with me and for all the help and input in this, you have kept me sane! Much love :) I really hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Life has never been dull for Robin Locksley that's for sure, he had been living the life of an outlaw for longer than he could remember. He had come to terms with never being able to settle in one place for long, and having no one but his trusted men for company. That changed the moment this phenomenal creature stepped into his life; and instead of running away from the woman who has placed a bounty unfitting upon his head, he finds himself running into her arms never wanting to leave. If he knows one thing for certain, it's that a life with Regina Mills in it is all he desires.

Their journey together, so far, has been eventful to say the least, travelling between realms, always losing one another from one curse to the next. They always found a way back to each other though, always. After almost losing her in Isaac's alternate reality he vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever it takes to protect the woman he knows he is destined to be with. Even in a world where they were almost strangers and he had promised to marry another, he felt inexplicably drawn to her. He supposes that that's what it means to be soul mates.

He vividly remembers the immeasurable amount of pain he felt when he had to watch her slip away in his arms, it haunts him. So much of their time, wasted by being apart, thousands of affectionate words left unspoken between them. He never wants to feel that pain again and he isn't going to waste another moment of their time together. He is going to make sure Regina never doubts how much she means to him, and now they are home he can start straight away.

There wasn't much time to plan something extravagant, they hadn't long been back, but he wanted to do something just the two of them. He left Roland with Will for the night and decided he was going to take her for a little moonlight stroll, there's a place at the edge of the forest that overlooks the town where he often goes to think. It's secluded and will give them the much needed time alone together, time to be still and just enjoy each other's company without distraction.

The smile she gave him after asking to take her for a moonlight walk almost took his breath away, he will never tire of seeing that smile. He will stare for as long as it takes for every detail of her to be etched on his brain forever. If it was any other person he was looking at the amount of time he spends looking at her without words would be considered strange to say the least, but she always knew exactly what he was doing; although it still manages to turn the pink of her cheeks two shades darker. Taking her hand in his, he allows her to lead him from the diner and into the night air.

He needs to lead the way, but can't resist a few minutes of appreciating the view from behind and the way she is deliberately adding more of a sway to the way she walks, just for him. That little minx he thinks to himself.[Text Wrapping Break][Text Wrapping Break]Catching up to her he drapes his arm over her shoulder and leans in closer, before whispering in her ear, "It never ceases to amazing me how gorgeous you are, you look amazing in the moonlight…stunning in every way".

This elicits a shy but wide smile and has her tucking that loose strand of hair behind her ear. He takes pride in knowing that he's the lucky man who gets to see this side of her, the vulnerable side that only a handful of people get to see. It somehow makes her look younger, more innocent and that has his own smile widening.

All of a sudden he feels a shoulder lightly nudging into his side as the moment is broken. "You're staring thief."

"Apologies milady, but can't a man take a few moments to admire the woman he loves?" He says giving her giving her a cheeky wink.

Rolling her eyes she says, "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"On an adventure," he says facing her and stealing a quick peck from her lips, only slightly heated leaving her wanting more.

"You know I don't do well with surprises Robin." She gives him an unamused look, resembling that of the face of mayor Regina.

Realising it's genuinely bothering her he asks her, "Do you trust me?"

Letting out a sigh and looking him dead in the eye she replies, "You know I do, with my life."

"Good! Then trust me when I say where I'm taking you won't be to your disliking. They continue walking for awhile in silence until they reach the place where Robin had previously placed a blanket and a basket packed with her favourite wine and two glasses. "I thought we might enjoy a little something to drink underneath the stars."

For a moment Regina is rendered speechless, this simple but completely romantic gesture means more to her then Robin will ever know. Robin studies her face, awaiting her reaction with such anticipation it would be comical had Regina not been overwhelmed with such emotion.

"What's the matter my love?"

"Did I not get the right wine? I was so sure that this was the same one we've enjoyed before."

She sighs and places her hand on his face, her touch gentle and warm against his stubbled skin. Her touch sends a current of electricity zinging through his skin, he'd missed this. Moments like this had been too few and far between for his liking lately.

He is broken from his thoughts when she says, "Nothing's the matter, everything about this is perfect I...I just never thought I'd have someone care enough for me to do something like this that's all, it's not easy to love The Evil Queen. Her thumb is now drawing soft patterns against his cheek making it difficult (for him) to think straight.

"It's no more difficult than to love a common thief, and believe me when I say that this one found a bounty worth far more than any jewels or gold could ever be when I found you." Taking her hand he leads her over the blanket.

"So tell me why did you chose to take me here?"

Taking a sip of wine he turns to her and says, "Well to start, it has one of the best views this town has to offer, and I'd often come up here to think when I needed to clear my head. During the times where it was best to stay away from you and you were all I could think about I'd find myself here. Seeing this phenomenal town, this whole metropolis that you created somehow made me feel closer to you. It was like I was connected to you and I took comfort in that."

She finds herself shuddering, a shiver that originates from the base of her spine and spreads like wildfire through the rest of her body. She isn't sure if it was a result in the sudden drop in temperature or from what he has just told her.

"You're cold, come here let me warm you up." Robin quickly pulls her snug to his side and immerses her in the blanket he had brought for the trip. She instantly relaxes in his arms and rests her head on his shoulder. They stay like this for a while before she turns to him and says, "As much as this is just what I needed, you didn't have to do this you know. Granted things have been far from easy for us lately...but it's nothing we can't handle together, we're okay. I want to be with you, I love you Robin and I don't think that can ever change."

"And I you. However as much as I want to say that that is the reason I brought you up here, I'm afraid it's not. The reason is entirely selfish, you see I just want you all to myself for a while."

Grasping her bottom lip between her teeth she gives him a devious look, "Is that so?" She is overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. It starts out fairly innocently, however soft touches turn into wandering hands and heated kisses ignite a fire deep within her.

Regina feels a drop of water hit the top of her head however is too involved in more pleasurable thoughts to think anything of it, and as if by magic the heavens open in full force causing Regina to jump up and look for some sort of cover.

"What's the matter babe? It's just a little bit of water it can't hurt you."

"You haven't seen what anything more than a light drizzle does to this hair," a comment which has them both giggling like teenagers.

"I'm sure a little bit of rain won't hurt, besides you can't resist these lips for too long now get back over here and kiss me," he says giving her a devilish smile.

"Ooh quite the self assured one you are tonight, and demanding. Kissing in the rain...really darling that's so cliche" They both know she doesn't mean that, the secret romantic in her is screaming for her to run into his arms and have a moment people only ever assume happens in the movies. She steps closer and closes the gap between them, resuming what they had started only moments ago.

He scoops her up in his arms and twirls her, which has an involuntary squeal coming from her mouth. "Robin put me down!"

"Not until I finish giving you the movie moment we both know you have been waiting for."

"You're ridiculous you know that?" A smile she can't quite hide creeping across her face. "But I love you for it."

"And I love you too...Always."


End file.
